Once Upon A December
by redfoxakira
Summary: He cant remember anything before they found him wondering in the streets. Who is he? A prince? What? Harry who? Anastasia themed with Harry Potter characters not all of them just some.


**Akira:Yeah I just want everyone to know this was un-betaded so if there are mistakes i apologize. :) Enjoy**

* * *

An elegant looking music box, a man and a woman held close spin in a frozen dance within. The tinkle of a beautiful musical lullaby spill out in sweeping notes.

* * *

An olden man with a long white beard and blue twinkling eyes steps up into a carriage.

"Your highness…" a foot solder rasped as he helped the old man aboard, the carriage driver snapped the horses into a trot.

_"There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties." _

The gates of a grand palace, lit up like a Christmas tree, opened. The carriage pulled up to the big doors and stopped.

_"The year was 1916…"_

The palace doors swung open, music and sounds of gaiety poured out. His highness swept inside, dancing couples bowing as he passed.

_"…an my son James, was the czar of Imperial Russia." _

A grand ball room, lit up, had dancers sweeping across its waxed floors. James with his black shaggy hair and warm hazel eyes danced with a young spirited boy almost his exact copy except for his startling green eyes that looked so much like his mothers.

"Hello, my boy." Called Albus as he sat on the throne gazing happily at the many dancers.

"_We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our families rule…" _

James laughed brightly as he picked up his son and swung him around in joy.

"Oh papa…" the child laughed happily.

_"…and that night no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Harry, my youngest grandson." _

As the dance with his father came to an end Harry looked around before seeing his much loved grandfather. His brightened in absolute joy, and he ran up the stairs and threw himself into his grandfathers open arms.

_"He begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift made for him, so that the separation would be easier on him and me…" _

Albus pulled out an elegant small music box that fit into the palm of his hand. It was golden in color with patches of emerald green and lace like designs on the sides. Harry gasped as he saw it, and then looked to his grandfather in wonder.

"For me? Is it a jewelry box?!" he asked in awe.

* * *

Unnoticed by Harry an Albus a young boy with striking blond hair and equally striking mercury gray eyes stood watching them.

"Draco, you belong in the kitchen!"

A man came up from behind Draco and grabbed him around the waist effectively picking him up and dragging him away.

"Let go!"he yelled struggling to get out of the man's arms.

* * *

"Look." Albus says sweetly.

He took out a key, a small silver flower on a gold necklace. He put it into the back of the music box and twisted it two times. The music box opened and a twinkling melody spilled out.

"It plays our lullaby!" Harry whispered excitedly.

Albus smiled. "Mmhmm you can it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend it's me singing."Then he softly began to sing.

"On the wind cross the sea hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me once upon a December."

Albus smiled brightly and handed the flower key to Harry.

"Read what it says."

Harry brought the key close to his face and narrowed his emerald green eyes in concentration.

"Together in Paris. Really? Oh, grandpa."

Albus nodded and Harry threw his arms around his shoulders in a fierce hug. As they parted they heard a startled gasp from his crowd and the room falls quite. The crowd of royals' part and a dark figure walked down the middle. Stalking forward people fall back in fear and surprise. A rat scurried up from behind him and climbed up his leg to perch on his shoulder like a parody of a pirate's parrot.

_"But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the Potter house. His name was Voldemort. We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous." _

Voldemort finally reached James, who alone stood firm before him. "How dare you return to the palace!" James roared.

"But I am your confidante." Voldemort hissed.

"Confidante, Ha, you're a traitor. Get Out!"

Voldemorts face contorted in fury.

"You think you can banish the great Lord Voldemort?! By the unholy powers vested in me, I who will banish you with a curse." He sneered. The room gasped in horror. "Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE POTTER LINE FOREVER!" he raged.

He raised is Reliquary, sending a bolt of green lighting up at the chandelier plunging the room into darkness. When the light returned Voldemort was gone.

_"Consumed by his hatred for James and his family, Voldemort sold his soul for the power to destroy them."_

_**Flash Back **_

**_Voldemort, kneeling in front of a sorcerers circle, cowered as a huge shadowy figure loomed above him. Voldemort raised his arms in supplication, as a smoke like substance whirled around him leaving him a skeleton. Then the Reliquary materialized in front of him, as he grasped it he once again gained his body._**

**_A snake like face with blood red eyes, slits for a nose, and a forked tongue that flicked out tasting the air. Voldemort brought the Reliquary up to his lips whispering over it like a crease. _**

**_"Go fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the czar and his family once and for all."_**

**_Green smoke creatures flowed out of the Reliquary to take the life of the Potter family._**

**_END_**

The palace was attacked that night. The green smoke creatures destroyed the gate locks allowing the demonstrators to pour in.

_"From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever." _

Inside the palace the Potter family, in their night cloths, ran down the hallway in fear.

"Hurry Children!" cried James.

Harry stopped in horror as his family continued down the hallway.

"My music box!" he cried.

Albus tried to stop him from running back to get it-but was unable to catch him. Albus followed him down the hallway in a panic.

"Harry! Harry! Come back!"

Harry burst through the doors to his room grabbing the music box from the floor as Albus rushed in. Shouts are heard from outside, unnoticed by Harry and Albus Draco has pushed open a secret panel from the wall. Peter, the rat, grunted as he pulled himself up onto the window seal of Harry's room.

"Please hurry!" Albus pleaded.

"Come this way, out the servants' quarters." Draco yelled.

A loud rifle shot is heard outside the door, Albus enters the hidden door as Draco grabs and shoves Harry through as well, causing him to drop him music box.

"Master he's getting away." Cried Peter.

"My music box!" shouted Harry.

"GO! GO!" shouted Draco pushing him through as angry revolutionaries burst in just as he shut the secret door. He stationed himself in front of the door to keep them away.

"Where are they boy!" shouted a guard. Draco threw himself at the guards but was knocked down by the butt of his rifle. On the floor bleeding Draco discreetly reached for Harry's music box.

* * *

With the palace in flames behind them, Albus with Harry in hand ran across the frozen ice.

"Grandpa!" Harry cried in distress.

"Keep up with me my boy!" Shouts Albus.

Up on the bridge they had just ran under stood Voldemort glaring down at them in contempt. He jumps down from the bridge and grabs Harry by the leg.

"AHHH!" screamed Harry, as he was ripped away from Albus hands.

Albus swerved around to see Voldemort on the ground Harry's leg firmly clasped in his long bony fingers.

"Voldemort!" Albus gasps.

"Let me go, please!" Harry screamed.

"You will never escape me child!" Voldemort hisses.

The ice he's laying on begins to crack ominously before it gives and he's thrashing in the freezing water.

"Pettigrew!" Yells out.

Peter scurries over to him in a panic.

"Master!" he cries. Peter watches unable to do anything as him master is pulled under. Albus grabs a hold of Harry once more and pulls him up and runs. Peter unnoticed grabs the Reliquary and scampers away.

* * *

There was mass confusion as people pushed and shoved to get on the train. Albus and Harry fight their way through the crowd.

"Harry, hurry, hurry!" shouted Albus.

Passengers already aboard the train pull Albus on and Harry is left running to catch up to the already departing train.

"Grandpa!" Harry screamed in fear trying to reach out and grab him.

"Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!"

Harry grabbed onto Albus' hand in desperation.

"Don't let go!" he pleaded.

Desperate and frightened they cling to each other. But the pull is too much and Harry lost his grip falling and hitting his head.

"HARRY!"

Albus tried to jump off the train and run to his grandson but the other passengers hold him aboard, and he can do nothing as his view of Harry is obscured by a sea of people.

_"So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. An my Harry, my beloved grandchild…I never saw him again."_


End file.
